


Don't Let Me Fall

by liviie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Prison, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liviie/pseuds/liviie
Summary: Tommy's out of prison, but nothing feels okay.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Don't Let Me Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored. Wrote.
> 
> Leave a comment please i need validation.

Tommy steps out of the prison and isn't affected at all. For an entire month, he's been in a prison cell. For 2, he's been stuck in a void with his dead friends. But as his tennis shoe touches the grass he's only been dreaming about for every night since he walked into that prison, the world stays the exact same. Tommy's fine, on all accounts. 

Around him, the world is just how he left it and Tommy wants to scream. Wants to grab a weapon and march back into that hellhole. He wants to kill something, but even the idea of inflicting damage has the power to bring Tommy to his knees. A nick on the elbow, a splash of blood. Anything that promises danger seems like hell right now.

Another step, the world is still the same. Maybe he needs to go faster? To run home and hide under his blanket. To find Tubbo and, for what feels like the first time in forever, hug him. Why is the world exactly how he left it? He'd died. TommyInnit was declared dead, yet the world hasn't changed.

"Delusional idiot," Tommy mutters as he slips past Skeppy and Bad's white mansion. He should be quiet seeing as he knows the Eggpire wants him dead. Tommy should be walking on eggshells, especially here. But he doesn't. Tommy died. Tommy is alive. And Tommy is going to be the loudest he can to prove he deserves it. 

"I'm still here!" He screams at the door of the mansion, "I'm still here! You've tried to kill me time and time again and yet here I am. Come out here! Look at me!" 

The house does not stir. Tommy bangs on the door and rattles the door knob. He's begging to be heard, demanding attention. With one final bang, Tommy turns around and walks away, fuming. The world doesn't care. It still works just as it used to. Tommy wants to tear it apart.

When he gets around the hotel, a quiet voice whispers, "Tommy?" And for a minute the world is sane again. 

It all narrows down to that one voice. The one that helped Tommy fight back for all those years and eventually, the one that gave in. The one that gave up against the world. Tubbo. The one who lived on after Tommy died. 

"Tubbo," Tommy looks at the brunette and despite his rage, feels a bit of him settle. Tubbo looks terrified and confused. He's at war with himself as he takes a step forward and two steps back.

"You're not real."

There it is again. That rage. Tommy smiles, humored at the idea that he could be fake. He feels so many things now that being unreal or a lie that Tubbo made up to feel better, seems almost preferable. He's burning from the inside but freezing on the out. Every step forward brings the idea that, maybe, he could step on a sharp piece of stone and take damage. Maybe he could roll his ankle. Too many possibilities and not enough promises.

Tommy pinches Tubbo's arm without needing to be told, knowing that despite forgetting each other, they'd always understand themselves. Tubbo winces then rubs the red patch forming. He looks almost afraid to look back up at Tommy, but when he does. It's with tears.

"I'm married," Tubbo wishes he could have told Tommy sooner.

"I died," Tommy wishes Tubbo didn't already know.

"How are you here?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

Tommy furrows his brow then turns away, "Okay." This should be easy. This should be happy. Tubbo was convinced Tommy was dead, in a way he still is, he should feel… something now that he's not. Tubbo watches his friend walk away and for the first time, doesn't feel the need to follow. Tommy storms towards his hotel and finds it easy to ignore the eyes burning into his back. The two who seemed so inseparable a mere month ago, stand alone on two sides of an oak fence, unable to know each other anymore. 

Tommy straightens himself and begins his ascent into the hotel, only nodding at Sam Nook when he sees him. Every bone in his body is screaming at Tommy to acknowledge the only person that's been there for him recently. He feels a need to run to Sam and tell him about every bad thing that's happened to him. Tommy's felt this before though. He knows why he wants this and he can't let himself fall for it again. Wilbur was perfect, up until he wasn't. Techno, Phil, Dream… Tubbo… they were all so _nice_ until they decided they didn't want to anymore. Until they saw Tommy for all that he is and realized just how fucked he is.

"TommyInnt! It's been so long!" Sam announces, smiling from ear to ear. 

Tommy is just about to climb the ladder when Sam speaks again, "I was beginning to worry about you, but I knew you'd make it back. In the meantime, Jack and I have been running the hotel for you."

And that was it. That's all Sam had to say about Tommy's abrupt disappearance. Sam Nook believes in Tommy, sees that although he's young and traumatized, he isn't helpless. Tommy is strong, despite what Wilbur said. Despite what Techo and Phil say. Tommy has powered through much worse than death, seen and caused things that no one else has. Tommy isn't Dream, isn't a god or an angel. He's just a boy. Just Tommy.

"I don't need your protection."

Sam looks confused for a moment, ears flicking and head tilting, before settling, "I never said you did."

"Then why do you give it?"

"Because you don't deserve to want it," Sam looks unconcerned when Tommy's face darkens. Tommy is volatile on bad days, but if you know him enough, like Sam hopes to someday, you'll know it isn't because he's angry at you. It's because he's angry at himself for letting anyone close. It's less about the present and more about the past.

"Fuck you," Tommy bites before climbing the ladder. Even if Tommy doesn't want to believe it, Sam Nook had said the full truth. No one deserves to want protection. No one deserves to need it. People are supposed to be born with sole protectors, but Tommy's all seemed to fail him just when he needed them. The moment Tommy was locked in that prison, and the names he needed to yell found their way out, Tommy knew no one would come. Because the names Tommy yell deep at night when he's terrified and alone, fall on deaf ears. 

Jack Manifold is in his suite. Tears are falling down Tommy's cheeks and Jack Manifold is here. He looks pissed at the sight of Tommy, but it doesn't matter. 

"You're supposed to be dead."

"I was," Tommy states, "and now I'm alive, but Jack I don't fucking feel like it. How can I be so alive yet feel so- so," Tommy waves his hands in front of his face, hoping his fingers will catch a word that completely embodies how he feels. And it does. The only problem is Jack is there to hear it.

"Alone."

Jack's eyes narrow, his body goes rigid and his fists tighten by his side, "You're a selfish little brat, Tommy. You have it all. You've been the person everyone has idolized from the start and you have the audacity to say you're _alone?_ "

"I'm selfish? How-"

"No! Fuck you Tommy! You ruined L'manberg, blew up Manifoldland, drove Wilbur insane and abandoned Nikki and I. Yet you still have everyone's love. Fuck you, you're a terrible person!"

Tommy's eyebrows raise, "I did all of that? Me? Jack are you sure? You didn't seem to think that a month ago."

"That's because I was trying to kill you!" Jack screams.

As Tommy expects, Sam Nook is already there grabbing Jack to escort him out. 

Tommy doesn't care what Jack has to say really, but one thing rings around in his head.

'You're a terrible person!'

Tommy smiles to himself, Jack hasn't seen terrible yet.


End file.
